TOUGH LOVE
by 0D Malfoy1
Summary: What would have happened if Bella fell for Emmett instead of Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my idea of what would happen if Bella had fallen for Emmett instead of Edward. As we all know Emmett is stronger so I have made this more graphic and their relationship more physical to show that. This story starts just after Bella arrives in Forks.**

Bella stood looking over her vintage pick-up. Charlie stood close behind her waiting for a reaction. Never having been good at sharing her emotions, Bella fought back the tears forming in her eyes as she mumbled her thanks once again. She slowly moved to help Charlie take her luggage from the trunk of the cruiser and followed him into the house.

She waited until Charlie left her to unpack and then sank onto her bed in despair. It had been a long time since she had been back in this room and back in this life. With a deep sigh, she slowly began to unpack her bags and tried to relax.

It was lunchtime; Bella was sitting in the cafeteria with her new friends. Mike was chatting away barely pausing to take a breath and Jessica gazed at him with longing in her eyes. Tyler shoveled food in his mouth as he listened to Mike descriptions of La Push and the beach outing coming up. Everyone had been very friendly and seemed interested in Bella. However, her eyes were focused on a table across the large room in the far corner. "Who are they?" Bella asked softly, as she spoke the boy with odd but interesting golden hair gazed up at her then whispered to the boy beside him. This was the person at the table that held her attention. Five people sat around the table with untouched trays of food before them. There were two girls, an indescribably beautiful blond whose hair flowed down her back in soft curls and a small pixie like girl with an impish smile and short brown hair. There were three boys. Beside the golden haired boy sat the one who had caught Bella's attention. He was tall and extremely well built with short, brown hair. The last person at the table was a thin boy with dark blond hair and a peaceful expression.

Jessica followed Bella's gaze and smiled. "They're the Cullen's." She whispered to Bella. The Tallest of the Cullen's turned to gaze at her then Bella. A faint smile touched his lips. "The one that just looked over is Emmett. The guy on his right is Edward. He's with the blond Rosalie the other two are Alice and Jasper. They are adoptive children of Doctor Cullen. They just moved here two years ago. Everyone is totally in love with Emmett and Edward but Edward is taken and Emmett thinks he's too good for any of the girls here. Bella saw Emmett's smile widen slightly.

______________

School was over for the day. Overall, Bella's first day hadn't been too bad. She had met Edward in her science class and he had barely looked at her she could feel the strength and the anger in him. He had been intimidating and she couldn't wait to get away from him. On the other hand, she had been able to make some new friends and she didn't feel nearly as alone as she had this morning. Bella slowly made her way to her truck while rummaging through her bag. She was looking for her keys and not watching where she was going. Suddenly she collided with what felt like a brick wall. She fell backwards from the impact and spilt her bag everywhere. A large hand reached down to her and Bella looked up in shock. Emmett stood before her offering his help. When she continued to stare, he dropped his hand and squatted down to help gather the contents of her over turned bag. "I'm sorry." He told her in a voice that was both strong and sensual. "Isabella, isn't it?" He asked Bella frowned. "Bella, actually." "Bella." He repeated. Her name made her shiver when he mouthed it.

Emmett stood lifting her with him. "I'm Emmett Cullen." Emmett said. Bella fought back the urge to say 'I know'. "It's nice to meet you." He told her then without another word he turned to walked briskly to the silver Volvo, where his family waited, and climbed in. Bella chest beat quickly and she smiled to herself. This was turning out to be a very good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella stepped out her front door the next morning and froze at the top pf the stairs. Charlie was already gone and parked in the driveway behind her truck sat a dark Jeep Wrangler. The tires were enormous and the body stood out amoung the normal four door cars the the surrounding driveways. Courious and caosious, Bella slowly made her way to the drivers side of the jeep and looked up as the window slowly rolled down. Incapable out coherent thought, Bella slowly crossed in front of the vehicle and. The passenger door swung open and Emmett offered his head for the second time in two days. When Bella's hand was enveloped in Emmett's she gasped at the chill on him. Before she could comment, she was in the jeep and Emmett had closed the door and was fastening the restrains. As He leaned across her, she smelt a light cologne wafting from his skin and moaned in pleasure. Emmett gazed over at her and grinned. Their faces were only inches apart. "Hi." Bella mumbled with embarrassment. Emmett smiled. "Hi." He replied in a whisper. He continued to gaze into her eyes and Bella took the opportunity to look over his face at such and blushed when her eyes meet his to find he was still watching her silently. Emmett's eyes were a golden brown. Like honey. Before she knew what had happened, Emmet had closed the distance between them and gently pressed his lips against hers. His lips were hard but he did not try to force himself on her. Softly she kissed him back and then he pulled back. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I shouldn't have done that." He started the engine, pulled out of the driveway, and they started the drive in awkward silence.

Bella looked down at her hands trying desperately to think of something to say. Emmett hadn't even looked at her again since the kiss and they were halfway to school. "It's okay." She finally muttered incomprehensibly. How lame, she thought to herself. Emmett showed no sign that he had understood. Finally, he took a deep breath and replied. "It was wrong for me to kiss you. It's dangerous for you to get too close to me. You don't know me." Bella looked over at him. "I want to get to know you. I want to be with you. I don't know what it was but from the first time I saw you I wanted to kiss you." Shut up! She mentally hissed at herself. You're going to make him think you're easy. "I'm not a good person Bella." "I don't believe that." Bella retorted. "I like you, and I know you like me. And you're not going to chase me away." Emmett sighed and looked over at Bella quickly. "Are you sure?" He asked. Bella nodded. "It's your funeral." He finally replied with a smile.

* * *

They pulled into the school parking lot and Emmet killed the engine. Beside them, the Volvo pulled in and the rest of the Cullen's stepped out of the car looking at Emmett with disapproval only Alice smiled warmly and waved. Bella noticed and looked down quickly. "Don't worry about them." Emmett told her as he ran the back of his hand across her cheek. "They'll come around." He reached across her once more to open the door then he left the jeep and hurried around to the passenger's side. Before she could move he lifted her effortlessly from her seat and kissing her once more briefly, he sat her on her feet. Jessica passed by with a shocked expression followed closely by Mike. Bella smiled shyly at them. Emmett turned as he lost her gaze. "Hello, Jessica, Mike." He said in a friendly tone. Jessica looked up at him and smiled. Mike frowned and nudged Jessica along faster. After a pause, Emmett drapped his arm over Bella's shoulders and led her towards homeroom. "Lets get this show over with." He told her with a smile.

Bella was pleased that the morning flew by. She couldn't keep her mind off Emmet. His golden eyes and white smile repeatedly flashed through her brain like a movie on repeat. Jessica drilled Bella all morning about Emmett. "Where did you guys meet?" She asked then before Bella could respond, another dozen questions were asked ending with, "Did he kiss you yet?" Bella answered as best she could without giving away to much information. Mike hurried to flank Bella on the way out of the classroom when the hour had ended. He suddenly growled as Emmett appeared in the doorway. Bella couldn't help but smile.

"Sit with us Emmett." Jessica offered when they reached the cafeteria. They moved quickly through the line with Emmett grabbing only a bottle of water. Bella picked a chicken salad sandwich and a Pepsi and they followed Jessica to the table that was almost full with Bella's new friends. They made room quickly for Bella, Jessica, and Mike then hesitated with Emmett Bella was about to suggest that Emmett and she sit somewhere else when Tyler shifted his chair over and grinned at Emmett. "Here you go, man." Emmett nodded his thanks and sat. "So…" Jessica asked with a sly grin. "When's the first date?" Bella choked on the food and glared at Jessica with her entire face turning red. Emmett however wasn't fazed. "Tonight?" He asked calmly. Bella's head snapped around to him. She locked eyes with him for a moment. Emmett leaned back in his chair playing with the lid to his water and waited. "Uh…sure, tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Bella took a long hot shower she shampooed her hair twice and scrubbed at her skin. She was so nervous. She hadn't been on a real date in a long time and Emmett was definitely hotter then the guys she had dated back home. She stepped out into the cool bathroom she shared with Charlie and stood before the mirror. Make up and hair products sat on the counter and she wiped the condensation from the mirror then looked over herself. She was average looking. She was not to fat not too thin. Her hair was soft and curly and her skin clear but she could not figure out why Emmett had chosen her. There were plenty of pretty girls in Forks High School.

"Bell's?" Charlie called up the stairs. "Emmett Cullen is here." Bella jumped at his name and began to hurry. Twenty minutes later, Bella paused at the top of the stairs and took a deep breath. She had not known where they were going tonight so she had decided on a mid calf black satin dress and matching knee high leather black boots. Her hair was piled on top of the head and she wore very little make-up. Emmett stood uncomfortably at the foot of the stairs across from Charlie who gazed up at the younger man with hostility. To break the uneasy silence, Bella cleared her throat and both men turned towards her as she descended. Emmett's eyes quickly scanned Bella's body then dropped to the floor. He was dressed in a pair of black dress pants, dark runners, a black tight fitting t-shirt and a light white jacket. "Don't forget that it's a school night." Charlie warned. "I know Char…dad." Bella responded. She had reached the main floor and slipped her hand into Emmett's. "Don't worry." She called over her shoulder as she led the way outside.

"You look great." Emmett told Bella as he lifted her into the jeep. His chilled hand lingered on the exposed flesh of her leg. Slowly, it began to inch it's way upwards. Quickly, Bella dropped her hand on top of his. "Don't do that right now." She told him. Emmett's eyebrow arched "Right now? So…I can do it later?" Bella blushed. She struggled for something to say. "We'll see." She finally told him. Smiling but saying no more, Emmett closed the door and hurried around to get behind the wheel. "I thought we would go to the carnival." Emmett said casually as he pulled out of the driveway. The thought of being alone in the Tunnel of Love or the House of Mirrors made her heart race. She nodded. "If that's okay with you?" Emmett added catching her eyes in the rearview mirror. He seemed to sense her nervousness. Bella smiled at him. "Sounds great."

The scent of popcorn and hotdogs filled Bella's nose as Emmett pulled into the large field/parking lot. He reached behind her seat and grabbed his white baseball cap. Placing it backwards on his head, he shot her a cute smile then jumped to the ground and hurried to Bella's door. Hand in hand, they entered the carnival grounds. Emmett towered over Bella and out weighed her by at least fifty pounds and it surprised Bella to think of how safe she felt next to him. Emmett bought a long strip of ride tickets while Bella slowly wandered around the nearest games. She stopped at the milk bottle game. Three wooden milk bottles were stacked on a wooden platform. The object was too knock all three off the platform with one throw of the baseball. Bella watched as a few customers managed to hit one or two bottles or missed completely. She jumped slightly when a pair of string arms entwined her waist. She noticed how hard his body was. Almost as if it were made of stone. Emmett lowered his head and kissed her softly below her jaw. The sensation made Bella's stomach flutter. "Do you want a prize?" He practically purred into her ear. Bella reached up and stroked the side of his face. "Okay." She sang.

When it was his turn, Emmett stepped up to the counter, paid his money and picked up the baseball. His eyes narrowed in concentration, his right hand came back and with his body turning, his left leg came up off the ground. In a movement almost too fast to make out, His arm flew forward and the ball soared through the air. Everyone but Emmett jumped out of the way as the wooden bottles exploded upon impact. Slivers of wood flew everywhere. After many embarrassed smiles, apologies and odd looks, Bella had a large stuffed tiger under her arm and Emmett was quickly steering her away from the growing crowd. "I want answers." Bella told Emmett as they walked. Emmett sighed softly.


	4. Chapter 4

They bought a large order of fries and two cokes. Sitting at a picnic table, Bella gazed expectantly at Emmett across the table. She waited for Emmett to speak but he stared silently at his hands. "Emmett?" Bella said softly. Before she could say anymore, he began talking. I told you I was dangerous. You could never comprehend what I am." Bella reached over and placed her hand on his arm. "Give me a chance. I'm not going to run away screaming." "You might." Emmett replied. There was no humor in his face.

"I don't eat, I don't sleep, I'm pale, and I'm always thirsty. I can move faster then anyone you know and I'm incredibly strong." "What are you saying?" Bella asked with a smile. "That you're a real life vampire?" She laughed. Emmett's straight face shocked her. He gazed straight into her eyes. "You can't be, their not real. Plus if you were, that would mean that you drink…" The work seemed to stick in her throat. "Say it, Bella. Say it out loud." He was straight faced. "I want to hear it." Emmett coaxed. "Blood." She whispered. Emmett nodded. "Now, you're going to run." No," Bella retorted. "I won't."

Emmett explained how he had been found near death by Rosalie and brought to Carlisle. He explained about being a vampire vegetarian and being able to relive high school repeatedly. Bella sat quietly listening to every word. "I'd like to meet them." She finally told him. "Alright." When she had finished eating, Emmett stood and led her into the maze of rides. "Thank you." He told her softly.

They had ridden two rollercoaster's and the ferris wheel when they stepped into the fun house. Bella went first with Emmett close behind. They made it halfway and were in a dim hallway when Emmett stopped her. He turned Bella around and nudged her back against the wall. Placing a hand against the wall on either side of her head, he braced himself and leaned towards her. Bella shyly raised her face to him and his mouth gently pressed against hers then he broke the kiss. "You really do look great, you know." He said once again. Again, he kissed her. His tongue ran gently over her lips seeking entry. Slowly, Bella granted his permission and opened her mouth. Emmett's tongue licked at the roof of her mouth causing her to moan softly. Her moan made Emmett shiver slightly and his right hand dropped to her hip. Within seconds, it was against her bare skin at the hem of her dress. He paused and waited for Bella to push him away. He didn't want to push her but to his pleasant surprise, she pushed herself against him.

Emmett's fingers gently rose up Bella's leg. He could feel her quivering. "Are you okay?" He asked hesitating. "I've never been with a human. Tell me if I'm too rough."

His fingers reached her panties and he could feel the moisture seeping through the fabric. Suddenly he pulled back. "We shouldn't do this." He told her looking away. Bella looked at the floor and blushed deeply. "I'm sorry," She told him in a hurt whisper. "What did I do wrong?" Emmett looked confused. "You didn't do anything wrong." He replied. I just think our first time should be somewhere…better." He took her hand and led her out of the fun house. They walked across the carnival and to Emmett's Jeep. "Where are we going?" Bella asked still embarrassed. "My house." Emmett answered.


	5. Chapter 5

The floodlights from the roof of the Jeep cut through the shadows. Emmett was driving along the narrow, tree lined country lane that ended at the Cullen house. Quickly the house came into view. It loomed above them, an impressive three-story specimen. It was most dark brown wood with entire walls constructed of glass. The front steps were wide and curving separated with a tall in the center.

Lights were on in various windows on all three floors telling Bella that the family was home. "Ready?" Emmett asked as he opened the Jeeps door. Very slowly, Bella nodded. Her legs felt weak as she followed him to the hand carved, double wooden front doors. Bella was shocked by the interior of the house. All of the walls were stark white. A high staircase stood across the room from her. The house had high-beamed ceilings and the wooden floor was covered with thick white carpets. The furniture was historic and black and white photos of baseball teams sat on end tables and on the walls. In addition, the were large paintings of different cities and towns from eras long forgotten.

"Jasper?" An angelic voice called out. "Are you back already?" At the top of the staircase a woman appeared. She was small and pixie like with short brown hair that curved at the ends and stuck out to the sides. She wore a navy blue pheasant shirt opened below her throat and ending in a 'V' above her small breasts; over a pair of tight blue jeans. Her golden eyes widened in surprise when she saw Bella and Emmett. As soon as it appeared, the surprise was gone and she was bounding down the stairs. "Carlisle!" She called over her shoulder as she reached the first floor. "Emmett." She pured as she hugged her adoptive brother with one arm. She barely came up to his stomach. She turned to Bella. "Bella," She mused. She strolled forward and hugged Bella too. "Emmett refused to stop talking about you last night. A bit annoying really." She laughed as Emmett groaned in embarasment. Bella smiled.

Behind Alice, An older man stepped around the corner and smiled warmly at Bella. He was tall with pale blond hair and piercing brown eyes. "Hello Bella." He said warmly. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. Emmett's and Alice's Father." There was an odd moment then Emmett softly said. "I've told her about us Dad." Carlisle looked at Emmett for a few moments silently. "I see." He finally replied and after a pause, smiled again. It was then that the doors behind Emmett and Bella opened and in stepped Jasper. Jasper sniffed the air and his eyes snapped to Bella sharply. He froze where he was and Alice hurried to his side. Jasper was a strikingly handsome man. Jasper was tall with honey bold tussled hair. He had a very lean but muscular body but had many crescent-shaped scars on his arms and chest, where his shirt was open. His eyes were the same golden color as the others and his mouth was full and pink. "It's alright, Jasper." Alice told him soothingly. She placed a thin arm around his waist. "This is Bella, Emmett's girlfriend." Bella felt her cheeks get warm at the word girlfriend. Alice tried to lead Jasper forward. Jasper stiffened and held his ground. "It's alright, Jasper. You won't hurt her." Alice reassured. Jasper bowed courtly and said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." He had a slight southern accent. Bella forced a smile. "Thank you."

By the time Emmett was steering Bella up the staircase, Esme, Edward and Rosalie had entered the entry hall. Esme and Edward were very polite but Rosalie glared at Bella from the second she saw her. "You shouldn't have brought her here Emmett." She hissed. Everyone turned to look at her. "Rosalie," Esme started. "No," Rosalie interrupted. "He endangered all of us by telling her about us. " Bella was hurt. "I'm not going to tell anyone." She informed the tall striking blond. "You can trust me." "Yeah Rosalie retorted. "Trust a Human." "Thanks for your support Rosalie." Emmett snapped as he led the way to the stairs. Bella could feel the anger flowing off his body as they climbed the third section of stairs and he led her down the wide hallway. "Emmett?" She said timidly. "It's okay." He didn't reply until they were in his bedroom. He shut the door a little too hard and it shook in the frame. "That Bitch." He hissed. "She never knows when to shut her mouth." He whipped off his jacket and tossed roughly onto the large iron post king size bed. Bella flinch as he turned his attention on her. Suddenly the anger dissolved from his face. "I'm sorry." He told her reaching out to stroke her cheek. "Rosalie just knows how to piss me off sometimes." Bella nodded slowly. She didn't trust herself to reply.

"Are you afraid of me?" Emmett asked seeing the nervousness in Bella's eyes. Bella quickly shook her head. "No." She answered promptly. Emmett was skeptical. Slowly he gathered her in muscular arms and pulled her close, her head rested just below his chest so he moved one arm to support her rear then lifted her up into the air. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist and his arms around Emmett's throat. He leaned her against his bedroom wall. "Emmett," Bella whispered cautiously. "Are you nervous?" He asked before she could finish. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Bella shook her head. "I want to. It's just that I don't want you to think badly of me after this." Emmett almost laughed then thought better of it. Here she was, going to have sex with a massive vampire, and she was worried about what he would think afterwards. "Bella," He said keeping a straight face. "I am not going to think of anything except how good you feel in my arms." Bella sighed softly then without warning, she pressed her lips against his. Emmett gasped then quickly got over his surprise and joined in.

With no effort, Emmett carried Bella across the bedroom and lay her back on his bed. He lay at her side and began to run his hands gently on Bella's arms and stomach. He didn't want her to balk so he was going to move slowly and not startle her. Bella pressed her head back into the pillows and closed her eyes. Slowly Emmett's hand moved upwards. He let his fingers brush against the peak of her left breast and she moaned softly. His hand was so could that she could feel the chill through her clothes. She sighed in disappointment as the hand let her skin but then seconds later it was back. His hand palmed her and then squeezed a little too roughly. Bella flinched slightly at the pain but decided not to say anything. She knew it was not intentional. Bella he breathed as his touch softened and he slowly began to rub her hardening nipple. She groaned and Emmett took that as permission to move on. He slowly sat up and crouched over her. Emmett gently lifted the dress up and Bella raised herself to let it slip over her arms and head. She now lay under him trembling slightly. Emmett pulled his shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor. He undid the belt to his pants but kept the pant fastened. Emmett leaned down and supporting himself, he gently ran his tongue along Bella's flesh from her shoulder to her jaw. He growled at the taste of her. His eyes darkened with pleasure and need. He had the sudden urge to turn her right there. However, he held himself back. That would be a great way to ruin the night. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Bella's chest for a moment. When he felt her shift self-consciously under him, Emmett continued before she could ask awkward questions.

He began to lick and kiss her flesh as Emmett made his way down Bella's chest. She reached an arm behind her and unsnapped the clasps to the black bra concealing her breasts from him. Eagerly, Emmett brushed the fabric away and lowered his head to take her right nipple into his mouth. She cried out softly and arched her back against him. He moved his left hand to caress her bare flesh. He moved to favor the other breast and then began to make his way down her stomach. He kissed both of Bella's inner thighs and then looked up at Bella's face. Bella was looking back at him. Her face was flushed and her eyes hot. Slowly, Emmett hooked his fingers under the bands of her underwear then pulled them swiftly down her legs and used his foot to kick them off. "Emmett." Bella sighed and Emmett shushed her. He smiled wickedly and then ran his tongue along the lips of her nether region. Bella's hips thrust upwards pushing Emmett's entire face into her. He smiled and let out a chuckle. "Sorry." Bella whispered with mortification but Emmett shook his head and continued. Emmett used his hand to separate her folds and began to lick and suck at her clitoris. She moaned and cried out his name as he repeated the motions. He held her flesh in his mouth and pulled at her and within minutes, the warmth built in her stomach. With a tremor, she orgasmed and Emmett continued to lick until all of her juice was gone.

Emmett rolled onto his back and stretched out. "You can touch me." He told her. When Bella faltered, Emmett took her hand and led it to him placing it on his member. He wrapped her fingers around himself.


	6. Chapter 6

As I said before I love that you all want to add me as a favorite but I love reviews. Please tell me how you like the story.

Bella gingerly felt Emmett's growing erection as he lay perfectly and let her experiment. Finally, when it began to hurt he removed the remainder of his clothes and watched her blush as she gazed down at him. He was of regular size but very thick. He was circumcised and the hair around it was neatly trimmed. She wondered if he would fit inside of her. Suddenly she needed to know what he would taste like. Bella slowly edged down on the bed until her face was level with it. Pausing once, she gently lapped at him. It twitched against her mouth and she jumped back. "It's okay," Emmett told Bella, his voice husky. "Just take you time." Again, she moved forward and this time took Emmett into her mouth and ran her tongue over his head. Emmett gasped at the sensation. He placed his hand on the back of Bella's head and began to show Bella the rhythm he wanted. Bella caught on quickly and began to move her head so that her mouth moved up and down his shaft. It wasn't long before he ejaculated and was surprised when Bella swallowed with out a complaint. Hungry for her now, Emmett flipped Bella onto her back and knelt between her thighs. "This might hurt." He told her.

"I'll try to be gentle."

Bella said nothing but the trust was in her eyes. Emmett positioned himself and paused. He bent forward and kissed Bella once more. His lips were hard but his kiss needing. Then he leaned over Bella and entered her. He saw the grimace on her face as he took her virginity. Hand her hands flew to Emmett's shoulders and gripped him tightly. Once he was all the way in, Emmett paused to let her body adjust. He kissed her throat and shoulders. Her breath was raged and hard. Emmett couldn't believe how tight and warm she was. Her body seemed to squeeze him. Jasper and Edward had told her what this would feel like but he hadn't believed them. Slowly the pain faded and Bella began to feel Emmett twitching inside her. She began to grind her hips against his and Emmett groaned. "More." She mumbled into his chest. That was all Emmett needed to hear. He pulled almost completely out of her and slid back in. The pleasure made them both cry out. Emmett lifted Bella's legs and wrapped them around his waist. He thrust into her deeper and harder until she was practically screaming his name. Emmett briefly wondered if anyone else in the house could hear her and smiled to himself. Finally, they had both orgasimed, and they fell side by side. Bella's head rested on Emmett's still chest and she sighed with pleasure as his arms wrapped around her.

As they left the Cullen house, all was quite. Emmett drove Bella home. He made sure to keep a conversation going so that Bella would not feel nervous about what they had done. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" He asked. Bella smiled and looked over at him. "Immensely." She replied. They had arrived at the white house and both hesitated. Emmett leaned over and took Bella in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and then her lips. "Don't worry." He told her and she nodded. "Can I pick you up for school tomorrow?" Emmett asked. Bella laughed. "I'd like that." She slid out of the truck and after a few moments, Emmett pulled out of the driveway and headed home with a permanent smile on his lips. 'I may just be falling in love.' He thought to himself. He found that the thought didn't bother him in the least.

The next morning, Emmett and Bella walked into school hand in hand flanked by Alice and Jasper. Jessica caught up with them just before they got to homeroom. "So…" she cried with a grin. "How was the date?" Emmett and Bella looked at each other and laughed. "Not bad." They replied together.

**THE END**

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED READING THIS AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT. WATCH FOR THE SEQUEL. AND PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
